looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Diamond Collection
The Looney Tunes Diamond Collection is a revitalized version of the original Looney Tunes Golden Collection, which is only meant for DVD. Overview I'll let the wiki users write in this one. :) Certain Releases Volume 1 Volume 1 will replicate the first 2 Looney Tunes Super Stars DVDs, while the other two will have New-To-Disc Cartoons. Popular shorts include: *From Hare to Heir *This is a Life? *Lighter Than Hare *Dime to Retire *Ducking the Devil *Bedeviled Rabbit *Apes of Wrath *Zip 'n' Snort *Beep Prepared *The Dixie Fryer *Backwoods Bunny *Crow's Feat Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc one is dedicated to Bugs Bunny, with some of the cartoons from the Bugs Bunny Super Stars DVD being presented in full-screen. *Disc two is dedicated to Daffy Duck, as with Disc 1, Disc 2 will also have cartoons from the Daffy Duck DVD being presented in full-screen. *Disc Three will have a new collection of cartoons dedicated to Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Some of them will also contain new-to-disc shorts featuring Ralph E. Wolf and Sam Sheepdog. *Disc Four will have an assortment of cartoons featuring one-shots and Secondary Looney Tunes Characters like the Goofy Gophers, Mexicali Crows, The Hillbilly Buzzards, Sam the Cat and others. Statistics Volume 2 Volume 2 will have a new-to-disc Sylvester and Tweety Collection as well as a new-to-disc Foghorn Leghorn Collection. Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc 1 will have as usual new-to-disc Bugs Bunny Cartoons *Disc 2 will have new-to-disc Sylvester and Tweety Cartoons *Disc 3 will have new-to-disc Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons *Disc 4 will have new-to-disc Cartoons and Double Dipped Cartoons dedicated to Crime-Themed Cartoons. Some of which will have the complete Rocky and Mugsy Collection and the Bunny and Claude Collection. Statistics Volume 3 Volume 3 will have a double dip of Pepe Le Pew Cartoons, a new-to-disc Cartoon Collection of Porky Pig from the 1930's/1940's era. The fourth dis will be the first in a series of Tributes to some of the people who work at WB. Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc 1 will have as usual new-to-disc Bugs Bunny Cartoons *Disc 2 will be a double dip of Pepe Le Pew Cartoons but with additional bonus content. *Disc 3 will have new-to-disc Porky Pig Cartoons as well some cartoons from the pre-1930's/1940's-era. *Disc 4 will be a Tribute to Mel Blanc for his best vocal work at WB. Statistics Volume 4 Volume 4 will have a collection of Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales Cartoons, another Road Runner Cartoon Collection with Bugs Bunny going up against Wile E. Coyote in 3 newly restored cartoons, and another tribue disc, this time to Chuck Jones. Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc 1 will have as usual new-to-disc Bugs Bunny Cartoons *Disc 2 will have new-to-disc cartoons featuring Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales. *Disc 3 will have new-to-disc Road runner cartoons from the Larrvia-era. Provided that some cartoons will have Bugs Bunny going up Against Wile E. Coyote. *Disc 4 will be a Tribute to Chuck Jones. Statistics Volume 5 Volume 5 will have a collection of Secondary Character Cartoons and another tribute collection, this time to Friz Freleng. Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc 1 will have as usual new-to-disc Bugs Bunny Cartoons *Discs 2 and 3 will be a two-part collection of cartoons featuring secondary characters like the Goofy Gophers, Beaky Buzzard, Charlie Dog and others. *Disc 4 will be a Tribute to Friz Freleng. Statistics Volume 6 (Bugs Bunny at the Symphony) Volume 6, in honor of George Daughtery's Concert, Bugs Bunny at the Symphony, this set will have double-dipped cartoons, but reorchestrated by George Daughtery as well and some of his hand-picked favorite Looney Tunes Cartoons. And the 4th disc will be a not a DVD, but a soundtrack of Music-Only Track composed by Carl Stalling, Milt Frankyln and George Daughery. Except some double dippings, but plenty of wonderful features! Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc 1 will be the main concert, it's self. *Discs 2 and 3 will be a collection of George Daugherty's TOP 30 Favorite LT&MM Cartoons. *Disc 4 will be a soundtrack of Music Only/Music and Sound Effects Only tracks of LT&MM Cartoon Music composed by Carl Stalling, Milt Franklyn and George Daugherty Statistics Volume 7 (Night at the Movies Volume 1) Volume 7 will be a collection of Looney Tunes-companion movies with one of them being new-to-disc. There will be commentaries and Bonus Cartoons. Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc 1: The Bugs Bunny Road Runner Movie *Disc 2: The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie *Disc 3: Bugs Bunny's 1001 Rabbit Tales *Disc 4 will have "Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island", remastered and restored. Statistics Volume 8 Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc 1 will have as usual new-to-disc Bugs Bunny Cartoons *Disc 2 will have new-to-disc Daffy Duck Cartoons. *Discs 3 and 4 will be both Tributes to Tex Avery and Robert McKimson. Statistics Volume 9 (Night at the Movies Volume 2) As with LTDC Vol. 7, Vol. 9 will have more movies Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc 1: Daffy Duck's Quackbusters *Disc 2: Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Disc 3: Space Jam *Disc 4: Looney Tunes: Back in Action Statistics Volume 10 The 10th and Final Volume will be a tribute to Ian Neumann, whom without his help, wouldn't make this DVD Series last long. There will be 30 Cartoons of Ian Neumann's Hand-picked LT&MM Favorites from WB Archives and 30 LT&MM Cartoons written and directed by Ian Neumann. Disc-by-disc breakdown *Discs 1 and 2 will have some of Ian's hand-picked favorite LT&MM Cartoons. *Discs 3 and 4 will have new LT&MM Cartoons written and directed by Ian Neumann. Statistics Category:Looney Tunes Fanon Home Video Category:Looney Tunes Diamond Collection